1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic tape library apparatus, and more particularly to a magnetic tape library apparatus which includes a movable cartridge magazine.
2. Description of the Related Art
A magnetic tape cartridge library apparatus (hereinafter referred to merely as tape library apparatus) is conventionally known which includes a magnetic recording and reproduction apparatus (hereinafter referred to merely as tape deck) which performs recording and reproduction processes onto and from a magnetic tape medium (hereinafter referred to merely as magnetic tape) and an automatic recording medium loading apparatus which automatically loads and unloads such a recording medium as a magnetic tape cartridge (hereinafter referred to merely as tape cartridge) into and from the magnetic recording and reproduction apparatus by means of a hand apparatus. However, where the hand apparatus is provided on the front side of the magnetic tape deck (hereinafter referred to merely as tape deck), even if a free space can be provided on the opposite left and right sides of the tape deck, the free spaces on the opposite left and right sides of the tape deck cannot be used for accommodation of cartridges because the hand apparatus cannot advance into the free spaces.
FIG. 9 shows an example of a conventional automatic recording medium loading apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 276828/2000. Referring to FIG. 9, the automatic recording medium loading apparatus 100 shown includes a recording and reproduction apparatus (tape deck) 103 for performing a recording process and a reproduction process into and from a tape cassette 102 loaded in an apparatus body 101 thereof, a cassette accommodating rack 104 for accommodating a plurality of tape cassettes 102 in parallel to each other in a vertical posture at the same height therein, a box-shaped rack case 106 for fixedly accommodating the cassette accommodating rack 104 therein, a table 109 having the rack case 106 placed thereon, a rack feeding mechanism 110 for feeding the table 109 leftwardly and rightwardly in front of the recording and reproduction apparatus (tape deck) 103, and a loading mechanism 105 for transporting a tape cassette 102 between the cassette accommodating rack 104 and the recording and reproduction apparatus 103. The cassette accommodating rack 104 is disposed integrally with the recording and reproduction apparatus 103.
In the automatic recording medium loading apparatus 100, a tape cassette 102 can be transported directly from the recording and reproduction apparatus 103 to the cassette accommodating rack 104. Consequently, the space required for transportation of a tape cassette 102 is small, and the automatic recording medium loading apparatus can be formed with a small size and the time required for the transportation can be reduced.
In the conventional automatic recording medium loading apparatus 100, however, since a plurality of tape cassettes 102 are accommodated in parallel to each other in a vertical posture at the same height in the cassette accommodating rack 104 and the cassette accommodating rack 104 is fed leftwardly and rightwardly together with the rack case 106 to effect exchange of a tape cassette 102, the number of tape cassettes 102 which can be accommodated in the cassette accommodating rack 104 is limited, and a great number of tape cassettes cannot be handled.